Premier Baiser
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Howard raconte son premier baiser. Fic Mujin Wakusei Survive, yaoi HowardxKaoru.


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Mujin Wakusei Survive_ hélas! Cet anime appartient à ses créateurs respectifs.

Avertissement: Cette histoire contient de nombreux spoilers, précisément, celui de l'épisode 39 et des précédents.

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas les personnages, voici l'adresse d'un site qui vous en dira plus: http/ n'ai qu'un conseil, voyez cette merveilleuse série.

Sinon, un rapide résumé. Dans un futur de colonisation spatiale, des adolescents se retrouvent coincés sur une planète déserte. Les personnages autour desquels tourne cette fic sont Howard, le riche fils à papa et Kaoru, le pilote ténébreux qui n'aime pas travailler en équipe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

xxx

Premier Baiser

xxx

"Premier baiser, échangé

Sur une plage en été..."

"Mais non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, bande d'abrutis, ce n'était pas sur une plage, c'était sur un bateau voguant en plein milieu de l'océan, quant à l'été... Ma foi, c'était l'été perpétuel sur cette fichue planète."

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces gens-là! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je me bourre la gueule avec des crétins pareils!_

"D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de me perdre dans les détails... Oui, je sais que j'ai choisi vérité..."

_Bordel, mais qui est-ce qui joue à Action ou Vérité à l'Université! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces blaireaux!_

"Comment ça tu t'es toujours étonné qu'aucune des filles ne soit revenue enceinte! Nous avions des relations pures et familiales! Nous avions à peine 14 ans, bon sang!"

"Ah, tu faisais ce genre de choses à 14 ans..."

_Dégénéré!_

"Bon, toujours est-il que nous étions à bord de l'Orion depuis un petit bout de temps déjà et nous avions eu des moments de désespoir, sans compter que Luna, notre chef était tombée à l'eau et que nous avions erré un jour entier pour la retrouver seule sur une île déserte. Alors pour la réconforter, nous avions décidé de faire une fête."

_Et quel jour merveilleux ce fut. Je ne peux y repenser sans sourire à pleines dents. Sans doute un des souvenirs les plus heureux que j'aie._

"Ce jour là, j'ai découvert que j'étais fait pour être acteur. Je rayonnais, j'illuminai le rôle que m'avait confier l'auteur... J'étais la Princesse aux fleurs!"

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête d'abruti..._

"Le premier qui rigole je lui fourre ma bouteille de bière dans le gosier!"

_Ok, ça a l'air de les avoir calmés._

"Moi, Howard, je découvris la magie du théâtre ce soir là et l'ivresse des applaudissements. La tête dans les nuages, je savourais avec joie mon succès et je buvais toutes les félicitations et tous les compliments qu'on m'adressait. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'une personne sur ce bateau ne m'avait pas encore félicité."

"Je ne suis pas narcissique."

_Non, pas un chouilla, c'est pour ça que je passe des heures devant mon miroir chaque matin et que je ruine mon père en crèmes hydratantes._

"Mais je ne pouvais supporter que l'on puisse rester indifférent à une si belle prestation. Je méritais mes quelques compliments!"

_Et je crois que les fruits avaient commencé à fermenter, ce qui expliquait notre état à tous ce soir là. Où peut-être était-ce juste l'ivresse d'être tous vivants et ensembles..._

"Je me dirigeai donc vers la cabine de pilotage où Kaoru était de garde. Et bien sûr, môssieur le ténébreux était assis dans son fauteuil, surveillant avec attention les lumières clignotantes du panneau de contrôle."

_Est-ce que Kaoru savait faire autre chose? Bon au moins il avait daigné manger avec nous ce soir là. Bien sûr, vu qu'il en pinçait pour Luna j'imagine qu'il n'avait accepté de manger avec nous que par amour pour sa belle..._

"Ka-o-ruuuuuu!" Hurlais-je en me jetant avec fougue et féminité sur ses genoux, ma robe rose tourbillonnant autour de moi. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé où ils avaient trouvé le tissus pour cette robe, ou si elle avait appartenu à l'une des filles..."

_Franchement le rose n'allait à aucune d'entre elles alors je comprends qu'elles ne l'ait jamais sortie dans ce cas._

"Bien sûr, froidement ne suffit pas à décrire la façon dont m'accueillit notre pilote. On avait l'impression que son visage était figé dans le granit."

"Howard!" grogna-t-il d'une voix basse.

_J'étais incroyablement jaloux qu'il ait mué avant moi!_

"Oh, Kaoru-chou! Est-ce que tu as aimé le spectacle?"

Et je battis des cils du mieux que je pus. C'est incroyablement difficile de tenir longtemps à ce petit jeu. Heureusement pour moi, c'est là que Kaoru m'attrapa par les épaules et planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

J'avoue que je jouais avec le feu. J'étais euphorique. J'avais découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose en ce monde pour quoi j'étais doué, quelque chose qui me rendait heureux. J'étais saoul de joie. Comment aurais-je pu résister au plaisir de taquiner Kaoru?

_Jusqu'à ce que je découvre le théâtre, embêter les autres était ma seule source de satisfaction._

Je me rapprochais de lui encore plus, laissant mon corps glisser contre le sien. Je fermais les yeux à moitié, je laissais le rose caresser mes joues, et je soufflais doucement entre mes lèvres mouillées comme je l'avais vu faire au cinéma.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que je suis jolie?"

Ma voix était plus basse que d'habitude.

_Et je ne l'avouerai jamais à ces imbéciles, mais je crois que je tremblais quelque peu._

"Euh... je..."

Cet air perdu, cette confusion dans ses yeux... J'avais gagné. Bien sûr, j'allais me relever et danser pour célébrer la victoire, mais c'est le moment que choisit l'Orion pour rencontrer un morceau de rocher ou une vague trop haute et ce qui ne devait jamais arriver arriva."

_Quel verbiage pour un baiser..._

"Oui, nos bouches se sont trouvées l'une sur l'autre et nous sommes restés figés comme deux statues, incapables de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. C'était mon premier baiser."

_Et je ne vous parlerai pas du deuxième, incroyablement maladroit, nos lèvres tremblantes, nos mains perdues ne sachant que faire. Du troisième qui avait un goût de fruits exotiques. Et je ne risque pas de vous parler de la sensation étrange de ce corps chaud contre le mien. De cette envie primitive de me frotter contre lui..._

"Et après? Oh, il y a eu un autre choc qui nous a séparés, jetés tous les deux hors du fauteuil mais chacun de son côté. Je me suis relevé le plus vite que j'ai pu. Nous nous sommes fixés en chiens de faïence un moment et puis je n'ai pu résister.

"Mais non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé une autre fois! Non, je me suis contenté de me moquer de lui avant de m'enfuir.

_Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Me moquer de lui puis m'enfuir, tourner en ridicule cette situation qui avait fait trembler tout mon corps et avait complètement retourné mon coeur. Faire comme à chaque fois que je ressentais quelque chose, m'en moquer, le jeter plus bas que terre et l'écraser de peur de ressentir quelque chose, de m'attacher..._

_Bien sûr c'était une mauvaise idée. Me moquer de Kaoru signifiait me rapprocher de lui, le narguer juste sous son nez avec mon détestable sourire de gosse de riche._

_Mais le destin est farceur et une nouvelle secousse nous jeta à terre. L'un sur l'autre, emmêlés comme les pelotes de Nestor notre chat. Etonnés, nous nous regardâmes une éternité, conscients du corps chaud de l'autre, de cette peau étrangère. Et puis naturellement, nos lèvres se cherchèrent, nos mains tremblèrent nos hanches se caressèrent._

_Je ne leur parlerai pas de ces premières chaleurs qui montaient dans mon bas-ventre. Des premiers gémissements qui s'échappèrent de ma bouche. De la sensation incroyable de son corps contre le mien, de cette excitation qui grandissait en moi alors que nous nous perdions dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles._

_Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous aurions pu aller, c'était tellement nouveau, tellement puissant, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Peut-être aurions-nous été jusqu'au bout si un bruit de pas ne nous avait pas séparé, les yeux exorbités, la respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant de désir et de surprise._

_J'ai pris la fuite. Aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai couru jusqu'à mon lit et je me suis enfoui dans les draps, tout habillé, échevelé, la tête sous l'oreiller. Et je me suis interdit d'y repenser. J'ai essayé de bannir tout cet épisode de ma mémoire. Bien sûr, ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'y penser... Comme dit la chanson on n'oublie pas son premier baiser, surtout si comme le mien il avait ce goût délicieux de fruit interdit volé en cachette un jour de trop grande joie._


End file.
